Resting energy expenditure (REE) is often elevated in critically ill patients. A number of drugs commonly used in the intensive care unit have been shown to decrease REE. Morphine has been shown to have such an effect. Fentanyl is a synthetic narcotic that we use frequently in the PICU. The objective of the study is to determine the effect Fentanyl has on the REE in critically ill infants and children.